Harvest Kids?
by Tsubaki-San
Summary: Hikari has finally saved the Goddess Tree but the Goddess has one little favor to ask of her, look after the Sprites while she recovers in another realm. How hard can it be? Oh yeah, the Sprites were turned into kids! I don't own Harvest Moon.
1. The Start

**Hello all, yes I probably should not be publishing a new story since I have so many unfinished ones on here but... I couldn't help it... TT^TT Anyway I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I'll try my best. Enjoy~! Disclaimer: It may come as a surprise but I don't own Harvest Moon... *sigh***

* * *

><p>Dim sunlight shines through my windows, partially illuminating the room. I yawn and turn over in my bed and see my husband sleeping soundly next to me. I can't help but blush, we just got married two days ago and I haven't quite adjusted to waking up next to him everyday.<p>

"Hikari..." He whispers, opening his eyes slightly and smiling at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning Gale." I reply, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before standing up. "Ready for another day?" He yawns and props himself up on one elbow. I can't help but stare at him in all shirtless glory.

"Yes... I suppose..." He says, rubbing his eyes. He was still trying to adjust to my bright and early mornings.

"Hikariiii!" A voice calls, suddenly through the mail slot comes Finn, his little hat lopsided from flying all the way here. When I got married he agreed to sleep with the other sprites at the Goddess Tree to avoid any... awkward incidents.

"Hey Finn... It's the end of the month... Think we'll make it?" I ask, hope glimmering in my eyes. For the past two seasons we've been working our butts off to earn the title of 'Hero' and I think we just might make it!

"I sure hope so!" He exclaims, flying in circles around my head. He notices I'm still in my sheep pajamas and stops. "I'll meet you outside, ok?"

"Sure thing little buddy!" I quickly dig through my drawers for something to wear, I was going to try not to waste any daylight... "I'll be there in a sec..." I quickly dress into my green outfit and smooth the denim skort. "I'll see ya in a bit, hun!" I say to Gale who is just dragging himself out of bed. He nods and raises a halfhearted hand to say 'Ok'.

I run into the barn where I keep all my animals, I'm not all that into crops although I will plant a few here and there. I have six cows, one horse, three goats, five chickens, three ducks, and four silkworms and all of them are in tip top shape. Of course that means running the farm in tip top shape too which is hard. I seriously think that the animals believe they're royalty or something.

"Morning you guys!" I greet as I walk to the feeders to gather the hay. I always stop at my barn first, I don't know why just habit I suppose... I also learned that my animals prefer to be fed first then I collect the products...

"Some for you, another for you..." I go down the line throwing the hay into the feeding bins. Next up, milking. Most of the cows and goats are pretty good about letting me milk them except my youngest cow, Yachiru. I'm not sure why but she puts up quite a fuss and usually ends up knocking over her canister of milk. I approach her last with narrowed eyes. If she ruins this, I may not be able to make hero status.

"Now Yachiru... Please be a good cow and don't put up a fight... If I'm correct I'll be able to just make it if I get all the eggs and milk today. Don't you wanna help the Harvest Goddess?" So far she hasn't spazzed out so I take this as a good sign. "Back me up Finn..." I mutter, pulling out the milker. He flies behind me, ready to... Well I'm not really sure but maybe use some magic?

I slowly start to milk her, although she seems to give me a death glare the whole time I finally finish and run out of the barn. "We did it! Oh my Goddess! Finn I think we did it! We're going to be able to save her!" We jump up and down then remember we still have to collect the eggs. I quickly dump the dairy products in the shipping bin and collect the eggs, which was relatively easy other than a violent chicken who wouldn't stop pecking at me feet and flapping it's wings.

"Stop it Ikkauku!" I scold the chicken, running out of the coop. I walk back outside and see Gale tending to a small patch of plants I planted early this season, he stood there picking them out of the ground.

"Keep any good ones but put the rest in the bin..." I tell him. He nods and stands up, brushing of his pants, holding the strawberries in a small basket a kept for gathering crops.

"You made it... I'm assuming... You look quite... ecstatic." He smiles softly and hugs me. "I'm... proud."

"Aw thank you!" I say melting into his hug. Suddenly I push back. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Um..." Gale looks at the Sun. I wish I knew that much just by looking upwards. "About... Nine fifty..."

"Oh crap! We gotta get to Renee and Toby's wedding!" I shout, whistling I summon my horse, Rin. I pull Gale onto the back of my trusty steed and we rush to the chapel just in time. I hop off, barely noticing how my husband is struggling to get off the horse, one leg stuck while the rest of him was flailing wildly about somewhat on the ground.

I quietly take a seat in the back as I watch my best friend walk down the aisle, I can't believe I was almost late, Finn sits on my shoulder watching the bonding of Toby and Renee. After the wedding I give them my best wishes and head outside, feeling as though I've forgotten something.

"Oh Goddess..." I stop as I stare at Gale whose foot was caught on the saddle and he was slumped awkwardly over an annoyed horse. "I'm so sorry Gale!" I exclaimed as I help his foot loose and he falls on his face.

"No... I'm fine..." He mumbled from the ground, standing up. "I think I'll walk home..."

"Oh that fine, Rin can walk herself home. We'll take the minecart!" I tell him happily. His face pales remembering the last time we went and he got sick...

"On second thought... I don't really mind... Horses." He muttered trying to climb back on Rin. I giggle and help him up. Finn latches onto my shoulder and we ride home. The rest of the day passes relatively fast and I'm hopping in anticipation as I bid Finn goodbye at the end of the day...

"Breathe... Breathe..." I tell myself as I sit on the edge of my bed. I can't wait to save the Harvest Goddess, I mean I've been here for two and a half years now! Finally I will have accomplished my goal!

"Nervous...?" Gale asks me as I pace back and forth. He stops me by putting a hand on my PJ clad shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean, what if I miscalculated or something and I'm like one G short! Or-!" He stopped me putting a finger to my lips.

"Calm down... It will be fine." He said planting a kiss on my forehead. "You should get to bed... You have a big day tomorrow... if I'm not mistaken... Get some rest..."

"Ok, then... Good night Gale..." I tell him as I tiredly crawl into bed.

"Good night... Hikari." He said calmly pulling the covers over our bodies.

The next morning as soon as I woke up I saw Finn laying on my bedside table, bouncing with excitement.

"We did it Hikari!" Finn squeaked flying around and around. "We can save the Harvest Goddess!"

"Oh my gosh! Really?" I can't help but squeal, causing Gale to bolt upright and start looking around. "We did it! Didn't she say to go to the mountains? Let's go!" I run out of the house in my pajamas only to stop and run back in to change.

"Bye Gale, I'm going to save the Harvest Goddess!" I yell as I run out.

"Be... safe?" He says hesitantly as I slam the door. I run up to the Garmon Mine areas and face the mountain. I remember the Harvest Goddess told me to climb the mountain as soon as I became a hero status farmer...

Finally six hours later I reach the top of that damn mountain and look up to see the Sprites and the Goddess waiting for me.

"Ah, Hikari you finally made it!" She chirped happily. No thanks to her... I thought bitterly remembering interrupting a nest of bats... Ugh.

"Yeah... Ready?" She nods and motions to the Harvest Sprites who one by one ring their respective bell. Then out of nowhere this kind of orangey-red aura started forming and a minute later a man stepped out, he was very tall and muscular with long fiery red hair.

"I have been summoned." He said in a deep voice, sounding agitated. "Why have I been summoned?"

"You have to help the Harvest Goddess! The tree is dying!" I exclaim, turning his attention to me. He looks down at me in disapproval.

"Is this true?" He asks the Goddess who nods, head held high. "Very well then... But why is a mortal here? Shall I erase it's memory?"

"No brother, she was the one who helped me gain enough strength to summon you. She is a good friend and an outstanding example of a mortal."

"How do you not know she shall not start talking about us and trying to reveal our realm."

"She has a pure heart as far as mortal adults can go..." She stated firmly before giving him a glare. He nodded and backed down, obviously not pleased.

"Hmph, although I disapprove of this mere mortal running about knowing about the magical world I shall help you my sister. Let us go to the tree..." He dissipated into thin air. The Goddess sighed and held her hand out to me and I took it. As she started to disappear I felt as though I was dissolving, but there was no pain.

We appear at the base of the dying tree and I look towards the two deities. The Harvest Goddess let go of my hand and went over to talk to the Harvest King and she looked upset yet he was nodding firmly, much to her apparent displeasure.

"Fine, let us heal the tree for now..." She said, turning away from him. He sighed and held his hand out and once again the strange aura started sparking and twisting around the tree. I felt Finn drop onto my shoulder and start whispering in excitement but I couldn't hear him too well over the pounding in my ears. I watched as he put his hand down and the tree was restored to it's former glory and beauty.

"There the tree is healed, I will be going back to the mountain top." He looked at me and Finn then his sister. "You should tell them now or they are in for a surprise very soon." And with those words he was gone. I look over to the Harvest Goddess in surprise.

"What did he mean?"

"Well you see the tree is part of me but I'm still sickly in this form..." She gestured to herself. "And I need to go back to a world only deities can go to and I will have to recover there for six months top." She hesitated. "But I would need some of my power back from Finn and the other five sprites, reverting them to a weaker form... But only until I can regain my strength back and give back the lended power. So while I am gone could you look after them? Just make sure they are getting along fine on their own?"

"Well yes I suppose..."

"Good I shall prepare for my journey and by tomorrow morning I will have left... Don't worry I'll send them to you the first morning so you can straighten things out..." She smiled kindly at me. "Thank you again so much Hikari..."

"Any time Harvest Goddess. I'll see you in six months..." I smiled sadly and raised a hand in goodbye. I would have to incorporate visiting the Goddess Tree every day into my schedule so I can check up with the sprites but I didn't mind it was just down the road.

"Hikari!" As I approached my farm I saw Gale running down the path. He stopped before me and smiled. "You... did it. I sensed the aura... The Harvest God has... restored the power... I am truly happy... that you were able to succeed."

"Thanks, it means a lot." I wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked at me quzzically.

"Where is... Finn?"

"Oh he stayed with the Harvest Goddess for the night he's giving up some of his powers to her."

"Ah... Okay then... I hope nothing goes wrong... That sort of magic... It is quite hard to do..."

"Eh don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You're... Right."

**The Next Morning**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Ugh..." I open my eyes and check my clock, it's only five thirty in the morning... I still have a half an hour... Wait knocking? Somebody was at the door. "Gale wake up... Somebody's at the door. Who do you think it is?"

"Mmmf..." He rolls over onto his side. He's sleeping pretty heavily so I doubt I'll be able to wake him.

"Ugh..." I creep out of bed and grab my hammer from my rucksack in case... Slowly I crack open the door and drop my hammer in surprise... Standing outside my house are six kids.

"Hi Hikari!" One with a familiar voice greets me.

"Finn?" I ask with a hint of doubt in my voice. This kid sounds just like him...

"Yeah it's us, cool, huh?"

"Oh Goddess..."


	2. Six Little Problems

**Heyy... Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy! Quick author's note: Two of the sprites will be girls, mostly because I don't think most people could handle six boys even with a husband who's a wizard... -.-' Oh and I still don't own Harvest Moon... Yep shocker.**

* * *

><p>"F-Finn? How?" I look around wildly as if somebody's going to pop out of the bushes and yell 'Gotcha!" but nothing happened. "GALE! Get up, NOW!"<p>

"Wah?" He stumbles to the doorway where I'm standing with six kids who claim to be Harvest Sprites and I take a moment to rake my eyes over them... Two are girls... I thought that all of them were boys... They all appeared to be around the same age as Chloe, Taylor, and Paolo though one looked slightly younger. What was happening? "What's happening?"

"Sp-Sprites... I think?" I mutter. He looks at them and his eyes widen.

"Why don't we... all come inside." He says opening the door wide. I turn to look at him and he shakes his head as if to say 'Just go with it.'

The children file in and take a seat at my table, some sitting two to a seat, all of them are silent and look confused. I go over and turn the lights on and I get a better look at them. The one claiming to be Finn has short green hair in a bowl cut not unlike Perry's, his eyes are dark brown- almost black and a handful of freckles sprinkled lightly across his pale face and wore a baggy orange t-shirt. He seemed to be be just a little younger than the rest.

"So what happened?" Gale asked them giving them a serious look.

"The Harvest Goddess preformed a ritual and we gave her three fourths of our power each..." A confused looking boy with red hair told us. "And next thing we knew we were in these bodies and the Goddess just told us to go to your house and you'll look after us and then she just disappeared!"

"What?" I gasped. She told me that they would be weak not children! This did NOT make sense.

"Ah... I understand." Gale says quietly, rubbing his temples. "You gave up so much of your magic... Your body expanded to try to hold what was left of it in your bodies... It also went to a weaker form in order to do that... Which is a mortal child in your case... You will also have human needs and habits..."

"So I have to take care of all these kids?" I asked incredulously.

"You promised... didn't you?"

"But I said I would take care of Sprites not kids! Gale I'm not good with kids! Or at least not six!"

"But Hikari...!" Six voices whined to me. I looked at the table to see six sets of puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeasssse?" How the heck did they learn the ways of persuasion so fast?

"Ehh..." I tried to look away but their eyes just seem to get bigger and more shiny..."A... Alright..." I hang my head in defeat. I promised the Harvest Goddess and I should keep that promise, no matter how troublesome it may be. "Is there any way to turn them back...?"

"No not until they get their original power back from the Harvest Goddess or else they might take a different form." Gale informed me. "But for now... Let's find out whose who..."

"Alright we got Finn... Alan?" I ask my eyes falling on the red head boy, who nods.

"Yeah..." He has messy red hair and the same eyes as Finn, he's taller than the others but not by much. He kinda looks like he could be Irish or Scottish... He's wearing a red t-shirt but I'm not sure if any of the kids have any... pants.

"Collin?"

"I'm right here..." A boy with curly blonde hair stood up and grinned, I noticed that all the kids had the same eye color of dark brown. I couldn't help but notice Collin was taking this exceptionally well... They also wore a t-shirt of the color that their sprite outfit consisted of and in Collin's case he wore a wrinkled yellow top.

"Uh... Ben?"

"Yeah..." A short boy with long blue hair tied in a simple ponytail raised his hand slightly in the air. He didn't seem too pleased.

"Daren...? Edge...?" I looked at the two girls who sat facing me, one looking like she was about to cry, Edge obviously, and one who had fallen asleep was obviously Daren. "Why are they girls?"

"Well technically I guess they became girls because..." Gale paused. "I have no idea... My closet guess is that... um... Maybe it's a side effect? This isn't done often so there aren't a lot of articles or books on it... Mostly brief footnotes." He walked over to the shelf and started flipping through the pages of one of his many books he had brought when he moved in with me.

"Hmm... Transfer spell... _Cantcium Transitum... _Only the most skilled magic wielders can use this... not common... Many unknown side-affects..." He muttered, scanning over a brief article. "It does not say... why the two are... female... I would be willing to say... it is an unrecorded side affect."

"Maybe their just really girly on the inside..." I suggest and look at them, Edge has wavy purple hair and had long eyelashes, he made a very pretty girl, as weird as it is to say that... And Daren has his... her hair in a short cut going only halfway down her neck, almost a tomboy looking appearance. They are both about the same height but it's hard to tell with Daren slumped over, sleeping.

"Well I guess that means I need to upgrade the house so they have their own room..." I bite my lip trying to think of how I fit six kids in one room... "Um Daren and Edge, you'll probably have to pick girly names because Daren isn't really a girl's name and I'm not even sure Edge is a name." I shouldn't have said this because Edge start sobbing when I said that.

"I'm sorry Edge! It's a beautiful name! I was just kidding!" Edge stopped sobbing but was still sniffling. "What name would you like?" Alan tapped Daren's shoulder causing her to wake up.

"Huh?"

"You have to pick a girl's name."

"Darenella." She muttered, trying to go back to sleep.

"Seriously?"

"Dally." She muttered after a minute of thinking.

"Hey that's a good name! How'd you-!" I turned back around and found she had fallen asleep again. "Er... Anyway any ideas Edge?"

"Um... Eden?"

"Sure that works! It's a really pretty name!"

"Really? Thank you..." Edge- I mean Eden looked at me with a shy smile and I smiled and glanced at the clock.

"Well it looks like it's six so I'm going to go work now..." I grimaced, I'd probably be tired for most of the day due to this... situation.

"Can we help?" A chorus of voices asked from behind me, I could tell they put their puppy dog eyes on. "Please?"

"Yes, of course." I usually would have argued but when theres a team of six kids with puppy dog eyes staring you down it's kinda hard not to say yes. I opened the door and started marching out with a line of kids following me when who happens to come on to the farm? Renee. Looks like the secret's going to get out fast.

"Hey Hikari! I'm just stopping by to thank you and Wizard for coming to the wedding-!" She stopped when she saw the pack of children behind me. "Um, Hikari... Not to be rude but... Who are those kids?" I started fidgeting, I'd need a story and fast.

"Um... You see... my aunt... These are her kids, my cousins but... I'm looking after them for about six months give or take... Because... My aunt and uncle are having financial troubles in the city... So I'll be watching over them for a while... These five are quintuplets and Finn here's the youngest by about two years..."

"Oh wow Hikari! That's..." I started sweating, was my story believable? "...Really kind of you! That must be tough just getting married and already having to take care of six kids! Your aunt's really lucky to have a niece like you! If you need any help call me! I should get going! Talk to you later!" She waved and walked off the farm. Oh thank Goddess that was a close one.

"I'll help with the animals..." Eden whimpered running off into the barn, Dally followed only instead of going to the barn she went to the coop. I watched them go hoping they wouldn't scare the animals or anything.

"Can help with the orchards?" Collin asked, bouncing up and down in excitement. I nodded mutely as him and Alan started shaking the trees to get the stuff down. They'd only been kids for maybe three hours and they were already acting like them! And not to mention they liked helping out.

"Hey Hikari! Look at this! I still have some powers!" Ben called, beckoning me over. I looked up in interest and walked over. "See?" He held his palm out flat and pointed it downwards on a small wild flower and from nowhere little droplets of water fell onto the plant.

"Wow! I guess you still have some magic!" I exclaimed. "I'll have to ask Gale about that later... I'm going to go check up on Eden and Dally in the barn." I walked to the barn first and saw Edge- I mean Eden surrounded by all my animals looking happier than I've ever seen hi- _her_ before. "Eden?"

"Oh H-Hikari!" She looked up at me, it was obvious the animals gravitated towards her power of heart. They were watching her every move fondly and some were nuzzling her hands. "I hope you d-don't mind... Can I try taking care of them... You know... F-feeding them an-and stuff."

"Sure! They really love you... I gonna go check up on Dar-Dally in the coop." I smiled and walked out, trusting her with my animals. I peeked in the door of the coop to see... Dally sitting lazily against the shipping bin, using her wind powers to help chickens, ducks, and silkworms catch a little air, not more than two feet off the ground but I figured I wouldn't go in and get myself caught up in that... I'd have to talk to her about my birds and gravity.

"Gale..." I call softly. He looks up from supervising Finn, Collin, Alan, and Ben and I point down to Flute Fields, I don't want the others to hear and decide to tag along. He nods and I make haste off the farm. As I approach the fields I see Candace and Julius playing with Angie and Anissa outside helping her parents with the farm.

"Ah, Candace?" I wave my hand and she waves back. I walk closer. "Hey do you have any, um, clothes that Angie may have grown out of or doesn't use?"

"W-well... I do but... If I may ask... A-Are you expecting Hikari?" Candace asked, causing me to blink in surprise.

"Wha-! Oh no... It's just my aunt's kids are staying with me and they didn't pack a lot of clothes with them." I should've known people would have jumped to this conclusion, I should have explained my situation first then asked.

"Oh, actually we have so-"

"Of course!" Julius burst out, looking up from playing pick-up sticks with Angie. "We have a lot of clothes that we bought but I decided my little angel would not work with!" Candace looked over at him and gave a halfhearted roll of her eyes and I couldn't help but follow her example. "Could you go get them Candy? I would but I'd hate to leave Angel alone!"

"Daddy..." Angie whispered, blushing at her father's flamboyant nature. "You can go if you want..."

"No, no! Daddy will stay right here!" Julius exclaimed. Candace shot her daughter an apologetic look and lead me inside her house.

"S-so how many cousins are you having over?" Candace questioned shyly, taking a large box out of a cabinet.

"Eh... Four boys and two girls..." I say sheepishly. "It was an unexpected visit..."

"W-wow!" Candace gasped, gently setting the box on the floor. "Here t-take what you'd like... Julius probably won't ever l-let his little angel wear these since it d-doesn't 'suit her.'" She sighed. "H-he's wasteful sometimes so I'm glad somebody can use them..."

"Really? Thanks so much, Candace! I owe you big time!" I exclaimed, picking up a pink A-line outfit that would look good on Eden. "This would look good on Edg- Eden." Luckily Candace looks unfazed by my slip so I'm safe but I have to watch what I say. I dig through the box a little more and find a pair of overalls that look like they would fit one of the boys. I also find a safari outfit that would fit Dally. "Thank you so much Candace!" I exclaim as we walk outside, me carrying five outfits in my rucksack.

"Anytime Hikari..." Candace told me. "I'll st-stop by sometime with Angie and v-visit, okay?"

"Sure! You're welcome anytime!" I thanked her once more and made my way to Harmonica Town, now for some outfits for the guys...

"Why am I already so used to this...?" I asked myself as I walked down the path.


	3. At the Carpenters

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3~! Thanks for all the reviews and Greil9, I changed Kenpachi to Ikakkau so :) I was thinking for this story I wouldn't have one big plot but kind of a like a series. Like one problem a chapter or one problem over a few chapters, ect. For now though... It's still developing and theres not a lot of the Harvest Kids in this one but the next one will be almost entirely about them. **

**Sorry it took so long to update... *sitting in corner, rocking back and forth* As you can see it hasn't been the best time of my life.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Luke." I greet as I walk into the Carpenter's shop.<p>

"Hiya Hikari! How goes it?" Luke asked, looking up sanding a piece of wood.

"Eh... Interesting." I said, thinking of the clothes I just bought from a very interested Luna who would not let me go without playing the twenty questions game, although it was more like one hundred questions.

"So do you need anything or did you come to talk to Selena? She's in our room, reading. She just won't stop reading those parenting magazines, it's kinda annoying but I'm glad she cares so much..."

"Actually I need you to add another room to my house." I told him. Luke's eyes tripled in size and he leaned over his work to ask me something.

"Wizzy knocked you up already! ?" He asked in disbelief. I really needed to remember explain first request later.

"Luke!" I yelled, turning red, but before I could do anything a hand slapped the back of his head.

"Owie! 'Lena!" Luke cried holding the back of his melodramatically. Behind him stood an aggravated yet chuckling Selena, one hand resting on a slightly bulging stomach.

"Luke! That's very insensitive and nosy." She scolded before turning to me. Although she scolded Luke her eyes held curiosity in them. "Sorry about that..."

"It's okay... It's just my cousins are staying with me for about half a year so I don't think they want to sleep in the same room as me or else it'll get crowded..."

"Oh we'll have to stop by sometime! That's a very long time. I hope you know what you've gotten into." Selena stated the same thing everybody did when I told them.

"Alright... Yeah I promised my aunt so..." I had a feeling I'd have to prepare for quite a few visitors.

"Well I'll tell Pops and we should have the upgrade done in a jiffy!" Luke told me as he walked over to Dale who was pretending he didn't just watch what just happened. I handed him the money with a heavy heart.

"Alright, thanks Luke. See you guys later!" I said, walking out the door and into the Garmon Mine district. The hot summer heat hits me in my face and I sigh in frustration, summer was my least favorite season. As I walk back I hear Luke, Dale, and Bo starting to gather materials for my upgrade.

"Hey I'm back..." I announce as I walk back onto the farm and immediately I'm confronted by six voices.

"Where'd you go?"

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"D-Do you ha-hate me? *Sob*"

"Mmmf... *yawn*"

"Let me help next time!"

"Don't leave us behind!"

"Woah woah!" I look around nervously as I see Luke, Dale, and Bo coming down the path, materials slung over their shoulders. "Let's settle down now. I got you some clothes while I was out and I'm getting the house upgraded so you can have your own room. I did not abandon you and I certainly do not hate you."

"Hey Hikari! These are your cousins, huh?" Luke asked, running up behind me, eyes shining in excitement. He was swinging the wooden planks over his shoulders dangerously close to our heads. "They look so tiny... Man I can't wait for mine to be born!"

"Erm, yeah... So how long do you think this will take?"

"Weeeeellll..." Luke dragged out the word, implying to me that he had no clue.

"About a day." Dale said, walking up next to Luke, with Bo at his side. "By this time tomorrow you should have a nice new room for these rascals." He smiled and patted Ben, who was closest, on the head.

"Oh... So we'll stay in town then until you guys finish up."

"Sounds like a plan!" Luke exclaimed. "Let's get started on this extreme project!" He turned around quickly, the lumber on his shoulders swinging closer and closer.

"Luke watch-!" Was the last thing I heard before something knocked me in the head, sending me tumbling to the ground, my mind and vision blank.

**...**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _What was that noise? It was irritating. My head ached and I wanted to sleep. Was it my alarm clock? I opened my eyes ever so slightly and flung my hand out to hit the snooze button. Instead my hand ended up connecting with somebody's chest.

"Hey..." A soft voice chuckles and my eyes shoot open, remembering what happened. I see Gale sitting beside me in a plastic chair.

"Where am-! ?" A hand over my mouth stops me from shouting out.

"Shh... They're sleeping." He gestures over to the other bed in the room and I see Edge and Daren (aka Eden and Dally) curled up on opposite sides of the bed, dried tears on Eden's face. Alan, Ben, and Collin each have a chair in the waiting room from which I can see from my position on the bed. And then Finn was curled up in a small ball, his head laying against Gale's shoulder, a worried look on his sleeping face.

"!" I clap my hand over my mouth, which is hard considering Gale still has his hand silencing me. I gently pry his hand off my mouth. "What happened? Am I going to be okay?"

"Well... That idiot carpenter hit you square in the face with the boards..." His eyes narrowed and I could only imagine what was going on in his head. "I swear... I should-"

"Gale!" I reprimanded him sharply, accidentally waking Finn up.

"HIKARI!" He yelled happily, seeing I was awake.

"Hikari?"

"HIKARI!"

"*sniff* Hikari!"

"Uh no..." I sighed, as they began yelling and climbing on the bed, causing Jin, Anissa, and Irene to run out, all in their pajamas.

"Is something wrong!" Jin yelled as he ran to my bedside to see six children trying to climb onto my lap and hug me. "Um..."

"Oh Hikari! You're awake!" Anissa said happily with what may have been a touch of relief. "I'll go get some herbal tea for you!"

Irene sighed. "That girl's gonna take my job someday..." She shuffled away muttering halfheartedly. I gave a small giggle and opened my mouth to speak but not before Jin stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

"Mmrph!"

"Don't talk. I'm trying to take your temperature." Jin ordered me. "You seem to have a concussion, but I'll have to run some more tests to be sure."

"Mmmph." I somehow nod my head even though at least three of the kids have seemed to wrap their arms around my neck.

"Hmm. By the way while I go get some stuff you may want to call the Carpenters. Luke seems to think he's murdered you." Jin informed me, shaking his head at Luke's inner drama queen. "There's a phone by the bedside table." He said as he pulled my curtain shut to give me a little privacy. "Try to stay awake."

"Hey guys... I'm really glad you were concerned about me but I think I should call Luke and Selena to tell them I'm okay."

Ben and Alan moved their positions as I dialed the Carpenters.

"Hello?" A very tired sounding Luke answered.

"Hey Luke, it's me Hikari-"

"OH MY GODDESS HIKARI'S GHOST IS TRYING TO HAUNT ME!" Luke shrieked, a clattering noise sounding from the other end of the line. I held the phone away from my ear.

"Hello?" Selena voice came from the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Selena." She must have picked up the phone. "Can you get Luke to quiet down, his screams of terror is giving me a headache..."

"A HEADACHE!" The kids cried in terror.

"She does have a concussion!" Ben wailed as the other five ran to get Jin.

"Ugh... I gotta go Selena..." I said tiredly as Gale restrained Ben from injecting me with a nearby needle in an attempt to 'save my life.'


	4. School Days

**Chapter Four only this time... It's Finn's POV :D So enjoy. Also I am not the creator of Harvest Moon (Surprise surprise) so I don't own these characters or settings or anything really. I'm sorry if it's taken so long to update. First of all I've become addicted to a new manga, Fairy Tail and I just can't stop reading it. Also track is starting next week and we have practice every day... So expect slow updates... Sorry. **

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV <strong>

"Hikari do we have to go to school? We're just going to turn back into sprites!" I whined clinging onto her shirt. She looked down at me and sighed.

"Finn you know you have to act like real children and real children go to school." Hikari told me for the gazillionth time.

"But-!"

"No buts! Now you will go in there with Alan, Ben, Collin, Eden, and Dally and you will learn. Do you understand?"

"You're not my mom. In fact technically I don't think I even have one-"

"Finn!" Hikari facepalmed and pushed me inside the building figuring actions spoke louder than words. "See you at three!" And with that she was gone.

"Ah... The last of the newest students." Gill stood at the front of the classroom, reading glasses on and stared at me. I knew from hanging around with Hikari that he could have a short fuse sometimes so I scowled and took a seat between Collin and Vivian. There really was no point in arguing.

"Aww did Finn finally give in?" Collin asked me in a fake voice you'd talk to a baby in. He'd already assumed the role of the teasing older brother, but that was sorted of expected to be honest.

"Be quiet..." I muttered as I listened to Gill drone on about long division. Nobody was really paying attention except Vivian, Angie, and Heath but they were really smart so it was just who they are.

"Now, could somebody solve this problem for me? Now this is a curveball so-" Gill stopped as he saw Alan raise his hand in the air."Yes... Alan?"

"Is it 10 point three repeating?" He asked eyeing the problem written on the chalkboard.

"Yes, very good! Looks like you've got competition Vivian... Now I'm going to hand out a worksheet for you guys to work on..." Gill started passing out worksheets. I looked over at his daughter, Vivian, to see she had turned stark white and seemed to be muttering incoherently. After a few moments of deep breathing she focused a glare at the back of Alan's head.

I stare at the piece of paper put in front of me. Numbers and numbers spread out on the white sheet... It looked boring and like it would take forever... I lifted up the pencil that Hikari (forcefully) gave me and started writing random numbers down. After a few minutes Gill collected the papers and continued teaching even though I'd only been in this place for a little while I could tell I wouldn't like it...

**Lunch Time **

"Alright then, now for Social St-"

"Heeey... It's time for lunch and recess!" Collin moaned, heaving himself over the desk dramatically while pointing at the clock the was placed above the chalkboard.

"Ahem... Collin although this is true please refrain yourself from lying on your desk like it's a bed." Gill reprimanded him.

"Bed?" Dally's head shot up from her desk where she had been drifting in and out of consciousness since we got here. Gill looked at her and shook his head.

"No, it's lunch time and recess." He replied, I could tell he was holding back a glare. "Be back in an hour then." He told us as he opened the door and a rush of children came running out.

"Hey new kids!" Paolo waved us down, Chloe and Taylor at his side along with Roy and Heath. "Want to eat lunch with us?"

"Yeah! It's boring being the only girl in this little group!" Chloe piped up, grabbing Eden and Dally's arm and dragging them over to a low wall to sit. I couldn't help but notice she practically had to carry Dally...

"Um... Sure..." I take a seat next to Paolo and Ben both who are talking over my head about the currents and fishing and other water-related stuff.

"Hey... you." Vivian stood behind me, looking livid and I instantly cringed in fear... She had her parents' glare combined.

"Meh?" Alan asked through a mouthful of jalepeno and cheese sandwich. Vivian turned her nose up and glanced down at him.

"Yes... You!" She spat. Everybody else had moved away by know and were pretending not to notice, fearing the Vivian would turn into some sort of beast and eat them all. I hate to say it but I left poor Alan with that crazy girl.

"Why are you angry?" Alan asked standing up, towering over Vivian despite their relative closeness in age or at least appearance of age.

"I'm the smartest!" She pouted. "So don't think just because my daddy praised you means your better!"

"Um, I don't think that..."

"Wha... I mean... Well y-you've got competition now!" She huffed and stomped away to eat lunch with Angie and Dakota who were watching with interest.

"What's her problem?" I ask Taylor.

"She's bent on being the smartest on class because she thinks her dad's only pride in her is her knowledge." Taylor shrugged and sipped on his juice pouch. "She won't believe anybody when we tell it's not true and she hasn't asked her father yet. Guess she's afraid her dad will be disappointed. But now it seems your brother went and made himself an enemy!"

"Weird..."

"Yeah, thats girls for you." He said while glancing at Chloe. I smirked at his more than obvious stare.

"You like her?"

"Ye- Nah. We're just pals."

"Haha, if you say so..." I chuckled and took a bite of my sandwhich. All our lunches were packed by Hikari who had spent the weekend trying to figure out what we liked. And as it turns out Alan likes spicy foods, Ben likes fish and soup, Collin enjoys any fruits or vegetables, Dally likes sweets, and Eden likes salty foods. I liked everything so I got just a standard PB&J instead of something special.

"So what's it like in the city?" Taylor asks me. "I've been to other villages before but I've never gone to the city."

"Um..." I blanked, I'd never been to the city either. It was just a cover! "Well it's... big with lots of buildings." I said holding my arms out widely. I try to think of when Hikari told me about the city when we first met. "Lots of cars... They're like horses only faster and more dangerous!"

"Woah!" Taylor's eyes shined and he urged me to tell him more. "And...?"

"Er... Schools are really big and have more than one classroom and they dress differently too. They like to wear tight clothes." I grinned thinking of when I first met Hikari she was dressed in gray skinny jeans, a tight graphic t-shirt, a black miniskirt over her jeans, and bright shoes called converses. She had to explain what she was wearing to me, it looked so different! Well after I explained to her about the situation on the island and yada yada yada...

"Huh... I've heard city-folk have strange phones they can carry with them. Is it true?"

"Er... Yeah." I guessed.

"Someday I'll have to go there! And while I'm there I'll visit you guys at your house."

"Ye... Yeah." _Good luck finding me in the phone book... _I thought as he started babbling about crops.

"Hey you guys! Stop yapping! We're going to all play hide an' seek! It's limited to town so no going to Hikari's farm or the church!" Chloe commanded us, pulling any unwilling off their feet and pushing them off in random directions. "I'm it so you guys better hide good, ya hear?"

"Man... she's serious about this stuff." Ben whispered to Paolo as they ran towards his dad's fishery.

"Ah..." I looked around in a panic, everybody had vanished, well except Dally who actually just fell backwards off the wall and into some hedges still sleeping like a rock. But still she was hidden and I didn't want to be known as the new kid who was terrible at games so I ran frantically past my hidden classmates. I approached the lighthouse and saw a small boulder jutting out beneath the bridge covering it from sight unless you looked over the edge, it was perfect.

"Ah..." I winced as I lowered my self down from the bridge's first rickety plank and landed on the edge of the rock, my balance swaying between safety and a watery demise for a few seconds before I fell flat on the face of the boulder. "Why did I do that?" I whimpered. "Stupid!" What was I thinking? I wouldn't even be here for long! Why did I get so carried away?

"HEY! I think I heard something over here!" Chloe shouted to somebody who appeared to have already gotten caught.

"!" I couldn't help but have a sharp intake of breath and Chloe stopped crossing the bridge for a moment before continuing on.

"HA!" I jumped out of my skin. "Found you Roy!"

"Dang!"

"Haha only six more people!" Chloe told Roy in a sing song voice. Suddenly a bell rang. "Oh poo! Back to social studies... Blech... Race ya there!" The bridge shook as the two ran back towards the school.

"W-wait!" I yelled, but to no avail the bell was overpowering my voice. "STOP!"

Great I was stuck between a cliff and ocean, Hikari would be thrilled.


	5. Lost and Retrieved

**Chapter Five. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari's POV <strong>

"Hikari..."

"Yeah Gale?" I asked, turning around from making dinner for eight. It was tough but I did it, super spicy then sweet chili with extra veggies and salt, something I was experimenting with (though I was not certain what the outcome would be). I figured at least Finn would love it since he liked everything. They'd be home soon so I decided I might as well do something productive.

"I was just wondering... um..." Gale's face flushed red as he continued stuttering away as I stood before him, occasionally stirring the chili.

"Spit it out."

"Wouldyouliketohavechildren?" He blurted out in one long word. My eyes widened and I dropped the wooden spoon into the simmering chili.

"G-Gale... I um... Ah..." Now it was my turn to stutter as we stared at each other, gaping like fish, very red fish.

"HIKARI!" Alan yelled as he burst through the door. "We can't find Finn! He didn't come back after recess!" Great another problem, at least this took my mind off of possibly having to carry a small human inside me for nine freaking months.

"Wh-What?" I asked, my eyes widening even more, if that was phisically possible.

"We need to go looking for him!"

"Why didn't you tell Gill when you noticed?" I demanded. They might look small but they've been around for, um, a long time.

"We actually didn't notice in the rush of things..." Ben said sheepishly. "We just noticed when we got out. We're very sorry."

"Crap..." I whimpered. "Gale is there anything you can do?"

"...On it." He whisks away to the bookshelf where he whips open a book and puts on his glasses which he only uses for reading. I can't help but notice his blush has receded drastically. "..."

"Um... Okay I'll go get some people to help search, you guys stay here with Gale."

"Aww but Hikari...!"

"Please I don't want to lose another one of you guys. Oh is there amything else you can tell us?"

"We were playing hide and seek." Alan tells me. Great, he could be hiding anywhere! Heck, he could be hanging off the side of church or at the bottom of the river! Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration but could you blame me? This was really hurting Gale's chances of getting a positive answer from me.

**Finn's POV **

They must have been out of school by now but my voice was hoarse and I could barely utter a cry, I'd been in this heat for so long.

"This stinks..." I mumbled, curled up to the boulder. My face was probably burnt with it being the middle of summer and I'd been sitting out here for hours. Anybody who could have heard my earlier cries were most likely out fishing or at Toucan Island.

"...Inn!" I hear a distant shout followed by others. This time I hear the whole word and it's Hikari's voice. "FINN!"

"Here!" I manage to croak out. "Over here!" Was my voice loud enough? I was so parched and had already yelled so much. "Please!"

"Finn!" I hear steps above me and watch the bridge sway with at least four diffferent people all calling my name.

"I... I could have sworn I heard him call me from here." Hikari's voice drifted down to me.

"Me too!" Owen's voice rang out.

"D-Down here!" I called, letting out a small cough.

The bridge swayed to one side as Hikari tenatively leaned over the edge of the bridge and gasped when she saw me.

"Finn how the heck did you get down there! That's like seven feet below the bridge!"

"Er... I'll explain later... Please just get me up!" I said, standing and swaying on my feet, most likely from dehydration.

"Geez... Stay there! We'll need to get a rope or... something."

And with that they were gone and left me with the sweltering sun.

**Hikari's POV **

"G- I mean... Wizard!" I yelled as I ran to the house, Owen, Kathy, and Pheobe sprinting behind me.

"Hikari?" Gale opened the door, still holding a book in one hand, coffee in another. He put the coffee on the table when he saw me running towards him. "Did you find him? Where is he?"

"Do you some sort of magic rope?"

"...What?" He looked at me as though I grew two heads.

"Nevermind... Finn's stuck on a boulder under the bridge near the lighthouse and it's about a seven foot drop. There has to be something you can do! I mean you are a wizard!"

"Hmm... I think I may have... something." He said rummaging in some cabinets. "Would a lifting spell sufface?"

"Yeah! You're the best!" I grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek grabbing his hand and sprinting past Owen, Kathy, and Pheobe who had just caught up.

"Hikari... We'll... We'll meet you there!" They called breathlessly.

"Okay... Hurry up Gale!" I commanded tugging on his hand and causing him to pick up the pace. Finally we reached the bridge.

"Alright he's right under there." I said, pointing under the bridge.

"Hmm..." He pulled out a small book from his pocket and flipped through the pages until he stopped around the middle. "Now..._Tachiagari uwamuki..._" His eyes glowed and so did his markings on his face. I jumped when I heard Finn let out a startled cry.

"Ah! Hey! I can fly...again!" He slowly rose towards us, holding his arms out as if they were wings, that is until he harshly fell flat on the bridge and Gale snapped out of the trance.

"Finn! Thank Goddess you're alright!" I rejoiced, embracing him. "What were you thinking? Did you lose your marbles?"

"Um... I got carried away with a game of hide an' seek." Finn looked at his toes and I sighed.

"I will ground you if you ever do that again."

"Wha-What?" He stuttered. "But I'm a...!"

"I don't care if you are a two headed unicorn that sings Christmas carols, that was plain stupid, you should've known better!" He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. Oh crap... I made him cry... Reason number two why I probably shouldn't be a mother. "C'mon let's get you to Jin." We started walking but I noticed he swayed and shook, so he must have been dehydrated or something along those lines. "Up you go." I swooped down and put one hand on his back the other on the back of his knees and lifted him up.

"H-Hey!" He gasped as I carried him carefully towards the clinic.

"This reminds me of the old days when I would carry you around in my pocket whenever we went to the coop because that one old hen really hated you." I chuckled. "You were so happy when I sold her back to Cain..."

"I was... Wasn't I?" He whispered, grasping onto my shirt. "I was scared down there..."

"I bet you were..." I said, as we walked into the clinic, Gale opening the door for us. "But you'll be better real soon, kay? Gale... Could you go tell everybody that the search is off and they found Finn? And tell his, er, siblings." Gale nodded and walked off towards the farm.

"Okay... Thanks Hikari."

"Jin... I think he may be dehydrated." I informed Jin as he approached us. He nodded and picked up a bag of his medical supplies near the front desk, rummaging through it and pulling out a stethoscope.

"Hm, it would appear as such. Set him on the bed." Jin instructed, he shot Finn a smile. "We simply cannot keep your family away from here. Isn't that so?"

"Hey that was Luke's fault." I argued.

"Heh... I suppose that's true." Jin reasoned, opening some cupboards and grabbing an IV. "He should be perfectly healthy by the time the Firefly Festival rolls around."

"Oh yeah, that's in a few days right?"

"Yes." Jin glanced at Finn, lightly picking up his arm and turning it over. "How do you feel about needles?"

"I... Um..." Finn had never gotten a shot before, he was a fairy just barely a week ago! Would his body be able to handle that? I could only hope.

"I'll take that as a unsure..." Jin mumured as he quickly stuck the IV into Finn's arm.

"Ah!" He yelped, looking down at the IV which was giving his body fluids. "C-couldn't I just drink water?"

"Of course you could but this will help too." Jin instructed filling a glass of water at the sink.

"So this is putting stuff inside my veins?" Finn asked dizzily, still staring at the IV.

"Yes."

"Goddess save me..." Finn mumbled, fainting back onto the bed.

"Oh my Goddess! Finn? Will he be okay?"

"Trust me, he's not the first to have passed out after getting a needle stuck in his arm. He'll be perfectly fine."

"Who else...?" I asked cautiously.

"Candace, Julius, Gill, Mayor Hamilton, Owen, Perry, this list goes on..."

"Oh... I'll leave it be then." I said, sitting down in the waiting room waiting for Finn to awaken.

**Gale's POV **

"Thanks Wizzy!" Luke and Owen called out as they headed into the Brass Bar. "Hope Finn feels better!" That was that last of the searchers so I could go back home and wait for Hikari's word.

"Mr Wizard!" Collin screamed running out and clinging onto my cloak. "It's... It's terrifying! I've never seen anything like it!"

"What... Is it?"

"Daren... I mean Dally!"

"What is it!" I repeated, getting worried. Did she fall alseep and get trampled by cows? Or even worse drown in the hot springs?

"Dally... She had coffee and now she's bouncing off the walls!"

"Oh... Dear..." This could get ugly.

* * *

><p>I know I know, it's about dang time, I apologize. Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers and I hope I can get another chapter out soon. Also Gale's spell is in Japanese because it is his native language in a way, Natsume is a Japanese company.<p> 


	6. Dally Awakened

**Okay I'm super sorry this took forever but it accidentally got deleted when I was halfway through. -.-' Ooh! Guess what! I saw this ad for a Harvest Moon game thats coming out in Japan and I watched the promo and I saw a female Harvest Sprite! I think it's on Bokumono. **

** Collin: Now Tsubaki doesn't have to genderbend Harvest Sprites anymore! Though I think Edge enjoys wearing dresses... **

**Edge: Wh-what! Do not! *crying* **

**Me: ._. Not cool Collin... *comforting Edge* Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Alan cried, as he and the others dragged Gale onto the farm where Dally was wreaking havoc.<p>

"Here, cow!" She cackled, using her wind powers to jump high in the air and startle the poor cow which she was currently chasing. The other animals seemed to be hell bent on avoiding ending up with the same fate as their friend.

"Why is... she acting like... a child on sugar? You said... she only took... a sip." Gale stated in awe watching her try to ride the cow. "Maybe worse... than a child on sugar..."

"Um, I actually have a theory..." Ben said softly as if talking to loudly would attract Dally's attention. "She's been sleeping and dozing off for hundreds of years, maybe more, so maybe that sip of coffee triggered all that pent up energy and just released it all."

"Oh Goddess." Collin stated in shock, maybe just a little too loudly because Dally whipped her head around to see the five magical beings. Her eyes almost literally glinted evilly.

"You guys!" She squealed. "Ally! Benny! Collie! Edgie! Whizzy!" She ran and tackled them to the ground, causing Eden to burst into tears upon impact. "Do ya like your new nicknames?"

"Er, putting and 'e' sound at the end of our names doesn't mean it's a nickname." Alan stated, causing Dally to shoot forward and pull both his ears.

"Does to!" She argued, a fierce expression on her face. Alan grimaced and batted her off. "Where's Finny and Hikari?" She pouted, crossing her arms. "Oh they're still in town I bet!" She squealed, hopping off them and running off towards the town, with the promise to wreak havoc.

"We need to stop her!" Alan exclaimed, rubbing his sore ears. "It's like releasing Godzilla on innocent people!"

"Ugh... Let's go..." Gale sighed, taking off towards the town with the four (still sane/conscious) sprites following him. "Much worse... than a child on sugar..."

** Meanwhile in Harmonica Town... **

Dally ran through the streets of Harmonica Town, a gleam in her eyes, practically flying. Suddenly a scolding voice caught her attention.

"Dally!" It was her teacher and his daughter, Gill and Vivian, out on a walk. "Slow down! What are you doing going so fast?" He had never even seen her run, he thought she was incapable of it. In fact, he thought she could barely even talk she was so lazy.

"Oh if it isn't Mr. Snooty." She said, sticking her tongue out at him, knowing it would send his blood pressure through the roof. Sure enough, Gill's face turned red with anger. "Coming to bore me to death with equations and grammar?"

"HEY!" He exclaimed. "What-!" She cackled and pushed passed them, knocking Gill rather comically into the water and Vivian teetering back and forth flailing her arms around, trying to regain her balance.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her waist, pulling her back onto land but in result she was being embraced and her face was resting on somebody's chest.

"Are you okay?" A concerned yet familiar voice asked. She looked up to see, Alan, her father's new favorite student (at least she thought so...)

"Eh!" Her face turned red and she pushed him away. She glanced over at him, as she crossed her arms and gave a small flip of her hair. "Hmph... I'm fine." She gasped and ran to the water to see her father pulling himself out, rather crossly and glaring at the ground.

"What was wrong with Dally?" He growled to Gale who had arrived with Alan and his siblings. "She pushed me into the water and nearly pushed Vivian in too! She can't swim you know!" Vivian looked away and blushed, feeling rather stupid for not knowing how to swim.

"Hey, it's alright. I don't like water that much either..." Alan told her, flashing her a smile. Vivian glared at him.

"Um..." Gale closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to think of an excuse for why she was acting crazy. "She forgot to... take her medicine..." He mumbled. "It's... very important and... we're trying our best... to give it to her..."

"Well find her fast!" Gill snapped before turning to Alan. "Thanks for helping Vivian, Alan. You are an excellent example of a young man." He nudged Vivian with an expectant look. She looked at her father in disbelief before looking Alan in the eye.

"Thank you... Alan. For, you know, saving me." She said, gritting her teeth, to the boy she considered her rival.

"Any day, Viv!" Alan said, patting her on the shoulder. Vivian looked at him in horror and disgust at the sound of her name brutally being chopped and revised to 'Viv' and the contact of his hand and her shoulder. She could've sworn her eye twitched.

"Well gotta run!"

"Bye!" He waved as he, his siblings, and Gale ran away.

So they searched and searched, high and low. They went into every building but the clinic. They didn't want Hikari to find out about this, she'd never trust them again. Okay maybe that's a bit much but that's what they thought.

"Not here... either." Gale sighed as they walked out of the school.

"Now where?" Ben asked just as a crate of tomatoes rained down on the group.

"Argh!"

"What the-!"

"He he!" A chuckle came from above them. Standing on the roof was Dally, carrying Gill's secret stash of tomatoes he stored behind the school. "Gotcha!" She let out a whoop and ran away.

"... Ugh." Gale wiped his face with the hem of his cloak.

"Let's follow her!" Collin yelled as he ran after her.

**Meanwhile in the Clinic... **

"Hey Jin, did you hear something?" Hikari asked, as she sat in the waiting room, not noticing her husband and 'cousins' running by the window behind her covered in tomatoes.

Jin looked up from his clipboard. "No. Must've been the wind, it's supposed to be gusty today."

"Ah, that's right. How could I forget?" Hikari looked out the window. "Almost time for the Firefly Festival. I'm excited."

"Yes, it will be quite interesting considering all the children on the island now."

Hikari turned her attention to Jin, suddenly red. "Do you think I'd make a good mother?"

"What?"

"W-Well, Wizard asked me if I wanted children and I don't know what to say. I mean someday, yeah, but... This soon, I don't know."

"I think Anissa would give better advice than me." Jin said. "But I think you would make an excellent mother, yes."

"Thank you Jin!" Hikari said, giving the doctor a quick hug as her back was once again turned as her family ran by only this time covered in a fishing net and seaweed, chasing Dally.

"Uh." Jin however did see and watched in disbelief and interest.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing..." He assured, knowing that whatever was happening was probably not supposed to be seen by Hikari.

"Hmm. Okay."

Suddenly a bunch of angry villagers burst through the door, "HIKARI!"

"Huh?" She gasped as the group approached her. She looked up at the rather large crowd in fear and confusion. "Can I help you?"

"Your cousin has been causing mayhem all over the town!" Gill scolded Hikari, who blinked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"She stole my fishing net and slapped me with a tuna!" Ozzie cried angrily, who was cradling one side of his face in his hand, there was a bright red mark that looked like a fish tail.

"She?" Hikari couldn't imagine Eden or Dally doing anything like that.

"Yeah! She pushed me into the water and almost pushed Vivian too after she insulted me!" Gill seethed, gesturing to his soaked clothes.

"She took the money from my offering box, threw it in the air, and shouted 'Make it rain!'." Perry added nervously.

"She stole my romance mangas... I mean cook books! She stole my cook books!" Chase stuttered.

"Wait a minute! Who did this?"

"Dally!"

"What? There's no way-" Hikari began to state as the said girl burst through the door, giggling like mad. "Dally! You're actually awake!"

"Yeppers!" She laughed, cuddling the tuna Hikari assumed had hit Ozzie in the face. "And it is FUN!"

"Dear Goddess."

"Woo hoo!" Dally yelled, jumping over the counter and seizing a jar from the shelf. "Oooh! What's this?"

"Don't!" Jin yelled as she smeared the contents on her face. She made funny faces before screaming.

"I CAN'T FEEL MY FACE!" She shrieked, falling off of the counter she had perched herself upon. "I'M DYING! ARGHHHHH!" The villagers stared at her in disbelief and disapproval before turning to Jin.

"It's usually used for children with braces to numb their gums..." He explained, unsure of what to do when suddenly he had an idea.

"Calm down Dally!" Hikari said soothingly just as Gale and the others burst through the door. She turned and shot them a glare. "How did this happen?" She said, still soothingly so she didn't alarm Dally but the words had hidden venom.

"Uh... Coffee..." Gale muttered sheepishly. "My coffee... to be exact..."

"I'm melting! Melting I tell you!" Dally screeched in the background, as she rolled back and forth on the counter. She suddenly sprang up and gave Hikari a hug. "I'll miss you when I'm gone." She wailed. Suddenly her eyes widened and she fell against Hikari, counting on her for support. "Ow!"

"I... I don't feel so hot." She muttered. Hikari looked over Dally's head to see Jin standing behind her with a needle.

"She'll be fine. Hopefully this will calm her down."

"What is it?"

"A medicine that causes you to fall asleep. Don't worry she'll wake up in a few hours."

"Hikari... He drugged meee." Dally whined sleepily before closing her eyes and letting out a soft snore.

"Wow." Hikari said softly, placing Dally on the bed next to Finn.

"Is that available by mail-order?" She asked Jin, venom leaking form her voice as she eyes her family. Behind her, Wizard and the Sprites winced audibly. It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
